


Finding Our Way Back

by Penpark20



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penpark20/pseuds/Penpark20
Summary: This is my first fanfic sorry if there are any mistakes. If you guys like it lemme know i would love the feedback, I might make the next part.
Relationships: Jed & Penelope Park, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, posie is endgame - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter !

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic sorry if there are any mistakes. If you guys like it lemme know i would love the feedback, I might make the next part.

After graduating from the Salvatore school Hope started living with the Saltzman’s and she was like a daughter to Alaric like always so he didn’t mind at all.   
Josie was sleeping in her room when "JOSIE WAKE UP" Hope said as Lizzie and her barged into the room. "What do u want Hope" Josie said groaning and drowning more into the covers. "C'mon sleepyhead we are going out to party before you go to Belgium for studies" Lizzie said to her sister by taking off the covers over her “No leave me alone I want to sleep” “After watching that she didn’t budge at all Hope and Lizzie jump on the bed making Josie bounce as she groans. "FINE!! I'm up" Josie said getting up. 

JOSIE SALTZMAN POV:  
Honestly I don’t feel like going for the party. I just wanna stay at home. After my rough break up with Penelope a year ago .I was a mess back then, I was barely talking to anyone, I spent my all day in the room laying in my bed Lizzie and Hope were always there for me but I was broken but I managed to cope up myself in a year somehow or at least show in front of them but I'm not okay not gonna lie I still miss her but I hate that she just dumped me with no reason the vanished she didn’t even give me a chance to ask her that where it all gone wrong but I am over or at least I think I am. I'm going in the party for both of them. I was getting ready to go and when I open up the drawer to get my bracelet then something caught my eye it was a pendant and not just ordinary pendant it was the one that Penelope gifted me on my 18 birthday. I feel tear brimming up in my eyes but i quickly regained myself went downstairs.

"WOW Jo you look AMAZING" Hope and Lizzie said together. We all laughed "well thank you and you two are looking beautiful too" I said .As we go outside “SHOTGUN” lizzie said running towards the car as Hope’s going to drive so I sat on the back seat of the car and started to listen to songs so I don’t get car sick off we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

AT THE PARTY:

The party was at MG’s house it wasn't a huge one, but the vibe was chill and there was a lot of alcohol and people. The best combination when one needs a break from real life. Josie wasn't a huge party girl, but she could definitely respect a good get together with booze and attractive people. Hope, Lizzie and Josie make their way into the party it’s only an hour since party started and mostly people are drunk or making out. they make their way deeper into the party " HEY GUYS!! Where have you been I was waiting" MG said as the girls meet him. " It was hard to make Josie to get out of that bed" Lizzie jokes which makes everyone chuckle and Josie roll her eyes. After sometime Lizzie was gone talking with Landon. Josie saw her bestfriend drooling over Landon which made her giggle "What??" clueless Hope asked "You know you should just go talk to him instead of staring which is creepy I'm sure he doesn't bite" Josie jokes. "What are you talking about??" "Oh don't act like I don't know Hope i know you have been crushing on Landon Kirby for as long as I remember" Josie said which make Hope blush but she rolled her eyes to cover up." I wish he just notice me for once" Hope sighed "Hope this guy is seriously interested in you. He basically has an eye on for you or should I say only for you" Josie said to her bestfriend. "You know Jo I don't want to get attached to anyone else" Josie sighed "Hope when are you going to easy on yourself you should give yourself a chance to be happy too".

LIZZIE SALTZMAN POV

As soon as the party started I left the girls to meet Landon standing there with a beer in his hand and talking with someone. He hugs me then his eyes fall on the one and only red haired girl he softly smile when he saw the girl laughing with my sister at how boring she is. "Why don't you make a move Landon you have been crushing on her hard?"I asked. Before answering Landon sigh deeply " You know it's not easy I really like her liz and I don't even think she knows that I exist and besides a girl as wonderful as her would never notice me I'm literally a nobody" he says with a sad smile on her face. I was getting upset at seeing him like this. When suddenly someone taps on my shoulder I turned around there was MG standing with two cups and a smile on his face I smiled back at him Landon excused himself to talk to someone I sat on the couch which was nearby and MG sat beside me "Is something wrong liz?" he asked I smiled softly that he always sense it if anyhting is wrong with me and I love this thing about him " NO its just Landon has a crush on Hope and so does Hope Jo tells me that how Hope is been crushing over him for years and no one is brave enough to make a move " MG sighed then spoke how about we let them on their own and the three of us get to the dance floor??" He says getting excited " That's a good idea " I hugged him as soon se we parted I blushed and then he says " Come on lets get our handon ship" I laughed "What the hell is Handon??" I asked him in confusion " it's their ship name Lizzie" I smiled widely at him then we make our way to Jo and Hope along with Landon.

  
"Hey guys!!" Lizzie said Hope and Landon just smile at each other then MG speaks " Hey Jo?" Josie hmmed in response "Let's go to the dance floor with me and Lizzie I have to show you guys how my dancing skills are improved". then Josie looked at her sister with squinted eyes and Lizzie winked at her then she realized that it was her sister's plan to get these two love birds alone. Now Hope and Landon are their alone and looking at each other but no one is speaking anything like if they are in a love sick daze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. hope you will like it.

After the trio left Hope and Landon alone. Hope was the one who broke the silence first “So how you liking the party  
so far?” At first Landon was stunned that Hope was actually talking to him but then he realized he haven’t said anything yet “sorry?” Hope softly chuckled and asked again. “I am not much of party guy so it’s been good so far”.” Yeah same Lizzie made me come because Jo is leaving in few days”.

Josie POV   
I love my friends. They have always been there for me when I needed them even when I don’t accept that I do need. I always wanted to be a spy or a secret agent and after my breakup with Penelope I wanted to go achieve my dreams so that I can keep myself busy as much as possible but who was I kidding even tho I am busy right now I always found myself thinking about Her that is why I need to leave. Lizzie was sad when I first told her that I wanna go and study somewhere else but eventually she understands it. So here we are enjoying ourselves MG is dancing like crazy and showing his moves to impress Lizzie but what he didn’t know that Lizzie already likes him but no one is brave enough to say anything which is very weird because Lizzie was never been like this.   
At the bar Hope is laughing at something Landon said and he is just watching her. I still remember the first time I met Penelope.

Flashback (two years ago):   
There was a party at the old mill Lizzie forced me to go. After sometime Lizzie disappeared with a guy. I left the party to go outside for some silence I was sitting on a log and watching stars. After moment when I realized someone sat beside me there she was “It’s beautiful isn’t?” she asked . at first I was shocked that a girl like her was talking to me “Yeah it is “ .“ They somehow gave peace when the world doesn’t”. That’s when she turned to me and I instantly loved her eyes they were beautiful emerald green. “So Josie what are you doing out here alone?” she asked me with a smile. ”Parties are not really my thing but I came with Lizzie”. She nods in understatement "What about you why are you out here I thought Penelope Park never misses a party" she laughed " I just wanted some peace that's why"she smiled at me. I waited then hesitantly asked “How do you know my name ?” she chuckled softly “You gave me the tour of school when I came here why are you shocked ?”  
“well I never though that anyone could remember me or my name I am just a normal girl” she stared at me then said” you are a straight A student everyone likes you so it is hard to believe that no one remembers you” she smiled at me. I was shocked because no one ever said that to me. “it was nice meeting you Jojo” she stood up and left. i smiled at the nickname she gave me 

I smiled at the memory when Hope was calling on the dance floor I snapped out of my gaze and started to enjoy myself and last few days with my sister and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay guys. English is not my first language sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope ypu like it.

At the airport:  
"Oh Jo!I'm gonna miss you so much"Lizzie said giving josie a bone crushing hug "You sure you don't need me there?"Josie chuckled at her sister and hugged her tight.  
Josie said goodbye to her bestfriend "Have a safe flight Jo."Hope whispered in Josie ear."You better have confessed your feelings for Landon by the time I came back."Hope blushed  
and Josie hugged her bestfriend again.Josie said bye to all of her friends including Landon and MG."Bye guys! Love you"she said that for the last time and getting inside the  
airport.

Josie's POV:  
It hurts to leave Lizzie behind because we have never separated we always stick by eacother because that's what twins do right? but I need to leave to follow my dreams and move on in my life.I got my acceptence mail from the (VSSE) which is Belgian Intelligence.I am so excited because I always wanted to study here.

After almost 6 hours of flight I am finally here. Good thing is I don't have too live in dorms. I am going to live here with mom(Josette). As soon as i saw my mom I ran towards her and hugged her tightly it's been years since I last saw her. Yes we facetimed eachother but it's not the same thing.

"So How are you Jo?"she asked as we were going back to her apartment." I am good mom just a little bit nervous" she chuckled " It is ok to be nervous Jo I was once like that too""Lizzie misses you mom "she sighed sadly " I miss her too baby". We talked about different things whole ride. It felt so good to be with her again. After we arrived at the apartment  
it took me 3 long hours to unbox everything and I was exhausted so I went straight to bed.

Next morning(Josie's POV):  
I was sleeping but there was knock at the door and my mom peeked her head into the room "Can I come in?". "Ofcourse Mom you don't need to ask"she smiled.  
"I made breakfast thought I should wake you up"."Thank you! I was starving"I groaned and she laughed "Well then come out fast I amde your favourite".My face lit up at that "You  
made blueberry Waffles?" I asked excitedly because she makes the best waffles and I love waffles.She laughed and nodded her head."I will be there in 5 minutes" I yelled at run to the bathroom to start off my day with mom before my college starts. 


End file.
